The invention relates to a device for orientating bottles in machines for performing various operations such as labeling, filling, capping and the like.
It is known that certain kinds of bottles and containers in general require the label to be applied at a very specific region of their surface, for example at a frame region. Labeling machines are accordingly provided with a device, known as orientation device, which orientates all the bottles in the same direction on the belt that conveys them toward the device for loading the bottles onto the machine, said device being usually constituted by a loading star conveyor.
A similar device can also be present in filling and capping machines and the like.
With conventional devices, which operate so as to turn the bottles about an axis perpendicular to the conveyor belt into the chosen position making contact with the bottles at the surface of their body, it is not possible to achieve high productivity levels for the machines because, as the speed of the conveyor belt increases, the bottles tend to perform disorderly movements which compromise correct operation.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device for orientating bottles in labeling, filling, capping machines and the like which gives said machines high productivity.
This aim is achieved by a device for orientating bottles in machines performing various operations such as labeling, filling, capping and the like, according to the invention, the bottles being conveyed by a conveyor belt on which they rest at their base and being in contact, at an intermediate region of the body, with a spacing screw feeder which operates in combination with an abutment facing the screw feeder so as to form a portion of space for the passage of the bottles conveyed by the belt, the device being characterized in that it comprises means adapted to turn the bottles about an axis which is perpendicular to the conveyor belt until the intended position is reached, making contact with the body of said bottles, and coordinated means adapted to keep the head of said bottles in position during the orientation operation.